1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a printer) that ejects ink (fluid) from a head (nozzles) while moving the head in a movement direction to form an image has been known as one of fluid ejecting devices. In the printer, the timing for ejecting the ink from the nozzles is set to form dots at a target position on a medium.
However, when the solvent component (e.g., water) of the ink infiltrates the medium, a phenomenon of undulations in the medium (cockling phenomenon) occurs. Since the distance from the nozzles to the medium fluctuates, dots are formed deviating from the target position when ink is ejected from the nozzles at the set timing.
Thus, a printer that corrects the timing for ejecting ink from the nozzles according to the distance between the medium with the cockling phenomenon and the nozzles is proposed.
JP-A-11-240146 is an example of the related art.
Since a medium with the cockling phenomenon has a ridge portion and a valley portion, the distance between the medium and the nozzles is different according to the position of the medium. For example, it is assumed that the timing for ejecting the ink from the nozzles is corrected according to the distance from the nozzles to the ridge portion of the medium such that the position where a target dot is formed and the actual position a dot is formed coincide with each other. Then, in the valley portion of the medium, the difference between the target dot formation position and the actual dot formation position becomes larger. Particularly, in a printer in which the head moves in two movement directions, the difference of forward and backward dot formation positions becomes larger in the valley portion of the medium.